How do I tell you?
by TheRobynGrayson
Summary: Robin wants to find a special way to tell Zatanna how he feels. How will he do it? RobinxZatanna pairing. Dont like? Dont read : Song Fic
1. Chapter 1

**How do I tell you?**

**Robin's POV.**

Why does it have to be so incredibly hard to tell one single girl how you feel? Seriously, you see it in the movies and it just looks so easy! I have honestly no idea how I could possibly let Zatanna know. And it's not like I can ask Batman for help, I mean, Batman. THE Batman. Giving advice on girls. It's inhuman.

I can't ask Wally for help, if I wanted to sound like a jerk and just …. I can't even think of a word for him. Kid Mouth. That really suits him when it comes to girls.

Artemis will just probably run off to M'ggan and tell her and vice versa. Don't get me wrong, I just don't really think anyone can help. Agghh! This is so frustrating

Superboy…NO WAY, Conner can hardly tell M'ggan himself, never mind me and Zatanna, but on that note, I suppose we ARE in the same situation. And I hardly think I could go to Kaldur for any help on this subject.

I can seriously not think of a single thing I could do. Stuck. No-one else in the Justice League could help, besides, then Batman would find out, and you know how the rest would go. I need to think of some way I can tell Zatanna, without actually telling her?

Flowers? Nah. Notes? No…Music? No...Wait. Music? Hmm. If I could just think of a song….I'm not going to sing it, duhhh….

Huh. I have absolutely. No Idea. Uhh….I'm going to have to get help on this one. Okay let's see, Conner: No. M'ggan:No. Justice League: No. Kaldur: No. Artemis: No. That leaves….Wally. Great. Well, his IS my best friend right? This is going to be hard.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Robin walked out of his "room" in Mount Justice, and started to slowly trudge towards Wally (Who would most likely be in the kitchen, watching M'ggan). Once he got there, he rolled his eyes behind his signature sunglasses and carried on towards them.

"Hey, Wally!" He said.

"Mghfm?"

"You know you're supposed to only have one at a time, not the full plate idiot." Robin stated, as Wally passed the now empty plate of cookies back to M'ggan.

"We're going to need some more, beautiful." Wally said, leaning on the counter top.

"Uhh,Okay?" Was the small, confused reply, as M'ggan telepathically gathered more ingredients.

"WALLY!"

"Yes, Rob?"

"Can I have a word now, PLEASE?"

"Is it about…You-know-What?"

"Wh- What? How did you? What?"

"You might want to lock your door when you leave." Wally grinned mischievously and stared at Robin.

A small, barely audible growl came from Robin. "Maybe it it's not. You'll have to come to find out wont you?"

"OKAY!" There was a whoosh, a blur and then Wally was gone.

Sighing, Robin started to walk back towards his room, making sure no-one else followed. This was going to be a long conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just keep going down, this is my first fanfiction, and I haven't quite worked out how to do the whole adding chapters thingy, so, yeah, haha :) How do I tell you?**

**Robin's POV.**

Why does it have to be so incredibly hard to tell one single girl how you feel? Seriously, you see it in the movies and it just looks so easy! I have honestly no idea how I could possibly let Zatanna know. And it's not like I can ask Batman for help, I mean, Batman. THE Batman. Giving advice on girls. It's inhuman.

I can't ask Wally for help, if I wanted to sound like a jerk and just …. I can't even think of a word for him. Kid Mouth. That really suits him when it comes to girls.

Artemis will just probably run off to M'ggan and tell her and vice versa. Don't get me wrong, I just don't really think anyone can help. Agghh! This is so frustrating

Superboy…NO WAY, Conner can hardly tell M'ggan himself, never mind me and Zatanna, but on that note, I suppose we ARE in the same situation. And I hardly think I could go to Kaldur for any help on this subject.

I can seriously not think of a single thing I could do. Stuck. No-one else in the Justice League could help, besides, then Batman would find out, and you know how the rest would go. I need to think of some way I can tell Zatanna, without actually telling her?

Flowers? Nah. Notes? No…Music? No...Wait. Music? Hmm. If I could just think of a song….I'm not going to sing it, duhhh….

Huh. I have absolutely. No Idea. Uhh….I'm going to have to get help on this one. Okay let's see, Conner: No. M'ggan: No. Justice League: No. Kaldur: No. Artemis: No. That leaves….Wally. Great. Well, his IS my best friend right? This is going to be hard.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Robin walked out of his "room" in Mount Justice, and started to slowly trudge towards Wally (Who would most likely be in the kitchen, watching M'ggan). Once he got there, he rolled his eyes behind his signature sunglasses and carried on towards them.

"Hey, Wally!" He said.

"Mghfm?"

"You know you're supposed to only have one at a time, not the full plate idiot." Robin stated, as Wally passed the now empty plate of cookies back to M'ggan.

"We're going to need some more, beautiful." Wally said, leaning on the counter top.

"Uhh,Okay?" Was the small, confused reply, as M'ggan telepathically gathered more ingredients.

"WALLY!"

"Yes, Rob?"

"Can I have a word now, PLEASE?"

"Is it about…You-know-What?"

"Wh- What? How did you? What?"

"You might want to lock your door when you leave." Wally grinned mischievously and stared at Robin.

A small, barely audible growl came from Robin. "Maybe it it's not. You'll have to come to find out won't you?"

"OKAY!" There was a whoosh, a blur and then Wally was gone.

Sighing, Robin started to walk back towards his room, making sure no-one else followed. This was going to be a long conversation.

**Chapter 2**

**Nobody's POV**

Robin finally got back to his room at the mountain, (He was desperately trying to stall for this…..advice session?) And as soon as he walked in. He was bombarded with questions.

"Is this about Zatanna? Have you figured out a way to tell her? When are you going to tell her? Wait, is this even about Zatanna? Or do you have some other secrete girlfriend? DUDE! I can't believe you have a secrete girlfriend and didn't even hook me up!"

"Wally."

"…Seriously! I can't believe you won't set me up with one of her friends! What's this secrete girlfriend called anyway? Will SHE set me up? What's she like? Is she nice? Will you not set me up because of that time I stole your toy and wouldn't give it back when we wer-"

"" Robin pounced onto Wally, knocking him onto the small, simple bed in the corner. After successfully getting Wally to be quiet, Robin continued to put some tape over his mouth.

"Can it, Kid MOUTH"

"Mghfms"

"OoOoO, Scary comeback." Robin smirked; he then started to walk around the bed slowly, deciding to switch to an evil smile.

Robin's Room was simple, yet anyone who knew him would know this fitted him perfectly. In one corner of the room, a small bed, with black covers was still being occupied by Wally. There was a black dresser and a black, red and yellow desk in the corner, with little R's for the handles on the drawers. On top of that desk, was a black lamp (with a bulb that rarely decided to work) and a laptop, with a picture of Him and Kid Flash (Both in costume), as he didn't want to give anything away about his identity if someone ( Artemis for revenge and/or blackmail)was to come snooping around. Not that they'd get past his master security system. His walls were a plain white, with a black carpet. Nothing special. Nothing fancy. Asides from the laptop and R handles, the only other thing that separated this room from guest rooms, was the small bedside table, with a black lamp, and pictures of all of his family. There was a picture of him and Kid Flash, him and Zatanna ( his personal favourite), one of him and Batman, and the largest one, was a picture of the Young Justice (and Roy).

In the picture Conner was at the bottom, with Artemis and M'ggan on either side of him, looking upwards at the "Idiots". Kaldur was kneeling in front of Conner, with Roy behind, forcing a small smile, purely for Robin's sake. Wally, well, Wally was sat atop of Conner's shoulders, and who else to be on Wally's back, than the Boy Wonder himself. Robin sat with his head back, laughing at the pose they were all in, Wally had his eyes directly up at Dick, laughing himself. Conner, had a small smile plastered on his face, as all of his friends were with him, (and M'ggan was REALLY close to him at that moment, instantly calming him :P). It was the best picture of them Robin had. As well as the only one.

"Wally, I have decided to tell ZATANNA how I feel through music, but I have honestly no idea how." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, sighed and took the make-do gag off of Wally.

Wally took a deep breath and started….


	3. Chapter 3

**How do I tell you? Chapter 3**

"You finally admitted it dude! You finally admitted you LOVE ZATANNA!"

" .God."

Robin then started to panic, as he had his back to the door. His face visibly paled, and his expression went blank. Robin looked to Kid Flash, who's face had gone to a look of horror and guilt. Slowly, Robin turned around to find none other than Artemis Crock, stood leaning in the doorway. Robin lunged at her, but Artemis had run off.

"Oh no, no no no no no no!"

He ran back into his room, shut the door behind him, jumped onto the bed and shoved Wally off. Wally landed on the carpet with a THUMP!

"Ow! Dude what was that-" Wally started but cut himself off as he saw his best friend curled up in a ball on his own bed, muttering to himself in a different language. (**AN- This is Romanian, I'll put the translation in brackets next to it)**

"Nu, nu, nu, nu, acest lucru este dezastruoasă, nu, nu, nu, ea va spune, ea va spune." **(No,no,no,no, this is disastrous, no, no,no, she'll tell, she'll tell)**

Wally slowly moved towards him,

"Dude, I have no idea what you're saying right now, calm down, calm down."

Wally gave Robin a hug, which seemed to instantly calm him. Robin looked up at Wally, his glasses were askew, he looked so adorable to Wally, but in a baby-brother way. Robin took a deep breathe,

"Sorry, wow I haven't had a Panic Attack for a while."

"THAT was a panic attack?" Wally looked dumbfounded.

"ROBBBIIIIIIIINNNNN"

M'ggan and Artemis came running into his room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Robin's eyes visibly widened behind his glasses, and he started to slowly back away. In the girls hands they carried bags and bags full of un-known objects. And without any warning, M'ggan levitated both boys into the air, while Artemis brought rope out of a bag.

"What're you?"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hey! Watch It!"

"What's going on?"

Robin was now successfully tied to his desk chair, his utility belt and weapons taken and thrown in the corner. Wally was now tied to Robin's bed, safely away from his best friend. The girls then advanced on wally, make-up in their hands.

"Tell us how Robin will tell Zee, now Wally" Said Artemis, an evil smirk on her face.

"OoOoO I cant wait to find out."

Wally paled and wriggled, attempting to get away from the suddenly-evil teens.

"I'll never tell!"

Artemis looked to M'ggan, they both nodded and set to work.

"!"

When the girls backed away, Wally now had bright red lipstick all over his mouth.

"Are you going to tell us now, Baywatch?"

Wally winced, yet held his ground, he shook his head.

"Well then, Baywatch, M'ggan, hand me the eye shadow…"

Wally's eyes widened and he struggled more than ever. " Nooooo!"

The girls advanced on Wally again, but before they touched him with the neon eyeshadow , Robin blurted out:

"Im going to sing for her! DON'T DECORATE WALLY!"

Artemis and M'ggan turned around, and they both fell against each other saying : Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! x


	4. Chapter 4

**How Do I Tell You, 4**

'Great, how did I know that would happen?' Robin mentally face-palmed. 'I'm an idiot'

Once the girls were done swooning over Robin and Zatanna, they decided to pry even more.

"What song is it, Robin?"Artemis questioned, still smirking mischievously.

"I'll never tell you!" Robin retorted defiantly.

She sighed, but then tried to conceal a giggle before she frantically whispered to M'ggan. Once again the two male teens were levitated into the air.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP.

"Out you go!" Was the last thing the boy's heard before they realised what they were doing, and more importantly, what they were wearing. Wallace West, was now clad in a neon-yellow, puffy out dress. Meanwhile, Robin was wearing a dark, crimson red frill-less dress, while also wearing a long haired black wig. All in all, Wally looked ridiculous and Robin looked like a creepy, male version of Zatanna with sun-glasses.

'Very funny Artemis.' Robin thought, before reading the note they were given out loud to Wally:

"Robin, you WILL, heavy on the WILL, go into lovely Zatanna's room, and ask to borrow her hair-brush. Baywatch, you shall wait outside, and help Rob if he needs….Back up? From Artemis and M'ggan."

Next to the signed names, there was a tiny little evil, smirking face.

Sighing, the two teens shared a glance. One small, immature little glance was all it took, to send them both into uncontrollable laughter.

"You look-I can't believe- It's, it's…" Robin couldn't finish, as he was now literally rolling on the floor laughing.

It took another 10 minutes for them to stop laughing, at least, long enough for them to finally notice the dark, cloaked figure standing over them with a confused-yet slightly amused face. Batman.

"Why are you wearing dresses, outside of Robin's room?" He said slowly, one eyebrow raised, still trying to make some sense out of the situation.

"Well, you see it all started when we were born, obviously I was born first, but two years later, little Robby here came into the world…" Wally started, but they were all slowly going red.

"Look. Look. LOOK!" Batman said, "I don't want to know anymore."

He walked off, leaving the two boys to burst out laughing in the corridor again.

After they, yet again, calmed down, they walked to Zatanna's room. Robin gulped, and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**How do I tell you? Chapter 5**

"Come in." Zatanna's voice travelled through the door and into Robin's ears. The sound of her soft, gentle voice made him freeze, he began to have doubts. But not doubts about Miss. Zatanna Zatara no, she was perfectly amazing- The doubts were about him.

ROBINS POV

Zatanna, she's tall, strong and beautiful, all wrapped into one, she's too good, too good for me. I'm just a short, thin and scrawny little 13 year old orphan, who got lucky.

NOBODY'S POV

These thoughts were not true, Robin was the same height as Zatanna, they were both short for their age. Robin was a slight bit stronger than her too, and Robin just couldn't see why lots of girls swooned over him and Dick Grayson, this was of course, due to his good looks. But in Robin's poor, love-sick mind, he wasn't good enough for her, never was, never will be.

Robin's little trance did not go un-noticed, as Wally had elbowed him in the ribs roughly, it had no effect. Robin's eyes behind the sunglasses were staring at the door, his right hand was still out-stretched towards it. He couldn't feel anything Wally did to him, said ginger was about to shove Robin out of the way and go in himself, but before he could lay a finger on him. Zatanna opened her door, having been bored of waiting for whoever knocked to come in.

"Uhh…Hey Robin." She said awkwardly, as Wally had been running off around the corner. Was he wearing a yellow dress? Come to think of it, Zatanna now realised what Robin had on. That dress looked familiar. Her voice, just as it had put him in it, snapped Robin out of it. Surprised, he took a step back when he realised how close he was to her.

"Uh, CanIBorrowYourHairBrushPlease?" He rushed, speaking at a pace even Wally would be jealous scratched the back of his neck in embaressment.

"Sure." She replied happily, secretly she was bursting inside, she had been waiting for a while for a chance to find out more about Robin, so she saw the opportunity and took it. By taking his hand, and leading him through into her room. Robin was now tomatoe red.

She pulled him through and sat him on her bed, before walking over to get the hairbrush. She sat down on the bed near Robin, and asked him a question that was bound to make him spill a bit.

"Do you think my dad will ever get out of Fate's helmet?" She questioned, a few tears leaking from her eyes. Robin's eyes widened slightly, but he replied anyway.

"I don't think so Zee."

The little pet name sent a shiver down her spine, but it felt nice. She then openly cried. Robin sat in shock for a minute, before taking the opportunity to hug her. He grabbed her arm, gently, and slowly pulled her onto his lap, he then wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose into her hair. Zatanna smiled slightly through the tears, and snuggled deeper into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**How Do I Tell You? : Chapter 6**

Zatanna said a spell under her breathe, and Robin changed into his civilian clothes. This shocked him, as he had looked down to see himself changed. Zatanna had calmed down a bit, but was still sat on Robin's knee.

"I understand what you're going through." He softly said.

"I b-bet you-you don't." She said, staring him in the glasses. He sighed, and leaned backwards slightly,

"I do, I watched my parents fall to their deaths when I was only nine." He said, he trusted her, and right now he couldn't care less about Batman's rules. He took off his glasses, giving Zatanna a chance to look deep into his ocean blue eyes. "Nice to meet you, Richard Grayson's the name, hacking's my game." He winked at her jokingly. This earned a slight laugh from both of them, before Zatanna leapt onto Robin and hugged him tightly, as if he was her only grip on reality. He hugged her back, inside, fireworks were going off and he was happy, scratch that- Amazingly, stupendously , asterous.

The same feelings went through Zatanna at the same time, and she was so amazed by the fact that he was hugging her back. It was getting late, around 11, and eventually the two fell asleep in each others arms.

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

They were awoken by the sounds of people running through the corridors and orders being barked, immediantly fearing the worst, they both jumped up and ran out the door. In the corridor outside Zatanna's room, Artemis was just running past them. She skidded to a halt in front of the two, raised one eyebrow before screaming down the hall.

"FOUND HIM!"

All at once, the team came running towards them. They all had relieved faces on. Once they reached the trio, the rants started.

"Where were you?"

"Duh, He was in Zatanna's room!"

"He might not have been!"

"Robin we were worried sick."

"We couldn't find you anywhere."

"We didn't want to wake Zatanna either."

"When we asked Batman he said he hadn't seen you either."

"Why were you in there so long?"

"They've been in there all night, Baywatch."

"GUYS!" Robin ended up shouting. They all shut up.

"I'm here. I'm alive. No kidnappings, murders, torture, NOTHING. Okay?"

Nods were seen throughout the team.

"Thank you. Now I need to go do some planning."

Robin calmly walked around the corner, and then sprinted towards his room, locking the door behind him, Robin knew the perfect song for his performance. He pressed play and began to rehearse singing it.

Conner picked up a tune coming through the mountain, it was soft and gentle, yet the lyrics were obviously to a love song, curious, Conner called Wally over and the two started following the music. Eventually they came to a stop outside Robin's room. They couldn't really hear anything but the music, due to the metal door, ( Stupid, Paranoid Robin) so Wally typed in the password he had tricked out of Robin and they ran in.

Only to find a frustrated Robin sat on his bed with his head in his hands, the song playing to itself in the corner. Wally understood immediantly and sat down next to his best friend.

"Can't tell if it's good enough or not?" He questioned, a slight nod was seen in reply.

Wally pushed the younger teen off the bed and said one simply word.

"Sing."

Robin, clearly angry, switched to his native language.

**(No)**"Nu." Wally countered with a :

**(Yes)**"Da"

"Nu"

"Da"

"NU!"

"Da."

"Nu"

"Da"

"Nu"

"Nu"

"Da.

"HA GOT YOU!" The ginger jumped into the air. "Now sing Boy Wonder."

Conner raised his eyebrows and sat down next to Wally on the bed, after locking the door again.

After listening to Robin's mini performance, both of the older teens were stunned.

"I'm guessing it's alright then?" Robin asked innocently.


	7. Chapter 7

**How Do I Tell You?**

"So I'm guessing it was alright then?" Robin asked innocently.

"DUDE!" (Guess Who XD)

"What?" Replied the Bird

"THAT!"

"That? What's wrong with you?" Robin said with a smirk, he decided he should play with his best friend for a bit.

"THE, you know! That!"

Robin sighed, and put one hand on his face dramatically. Then he tilted his head back and rested the back of his hand on his forehead. Conner just watched, clearly amused by this.

"Oh Wally. Wally wally wally wally _Wally. How _are you going to be a couple with Artemis if you can't even speak properly? You poor soul!"

Wally soon caught on, and got down on his knees in front of Robin.

"Oh pleaaase teach me O' Great One! I need your help Your Holiness. No-one can sing like Jesse McCartney but you! (SPOILER)"

That caught Robin off guard. He looked down at his friend in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh pleaaase teach me O' Great One- Aghh! DUDE!"

Wally fell onto his backside, whacking his head against Robin's bedside table at the same moment.

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE JESSE MCCARTNEY! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!"

"Woah. Chill."

"Out."

"What?"

"OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Wally, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis and M'gann all stood outside the Boy Wonder's room. Shuffling their feet awkwardly every so often.

"So, what are we doing here Wally?" M'gann asked, a confused face present.

"Well, I have an idea. Okay. Robby here is going to sing for Zatanna-"

"AwWwWwWwWw-"

"Shut up Beautiful. Anyway I want in. And I'm sure you guys do too. After all. How else are we going to finally here Rich-Robin sing,eh?"

Just at that moment, none other than Zatanna walked through the corridor. Giving the team weird looks, as she pushed through and knocked on the door.

…

…

…

"What?"

"Open up?" She asked sweetly, a worried look flashed across her face.

The rest of the team- Minus the bird and magician- were hidden in their own ways. Kinda creepy. They watched the door. And waited.

And waited.

Until slowly, the door opened a crack, and the view of a brilliant, shining blue eye could be seen through it.

Wally smirked.

Zatanna was un-surprised.

Kaldur smiled.

Artemis snickered (BLACKMAIL!)

Suberboy had ditched the moment Wally said "I have an idea."

M'gann let out a gasp of surprise. Robin's eye widened before he opened the door more to look at Zatanna.

"What's up? You've seen my eyes before." He stated.

The view of Robin's mask-less face now came into view.

M'gann came out of her hiding place to stare at Robin's face.

"Oh My God."

"DAMN IT!" Robin shouted before retreating back into his room, slamming the door in the process.

The rest of the teens came into the corridor , properly anyway.

"Sorry?"


	8. Chapter 8

**How do I tell you? Chapter 8.**

It was about a week after the incident with Robin's glasses, Valentine's day had arrived. It was the day Dick wanted to perform his song for Zatanna, or Zee, as he now likes to call her.

Calming his ever-growing nerves Robin pulled up a poker face and sauntered into the mountain, for once, minus the shades. Boy, were the team in for a surprise.

As normal the group of super-teens were doing their favourite hobbies, Conner watching static on the TV, M'gann cooking and Wally eating. But when the bird entered he was greeted with a "Hey dude! Guys look who's back!" from the speedster before a gasp of surprise and suddenly the ebony was being tackled to the floor. From behind said ginger he made a slightly pained, but mostly confused noise.

Artemis, Zatanna and Kaldur all entered the room just as Conner and M'gann looked up.

A simultaneous gasp filled the room closely followed by giggles. The cause of this, was the sight of Wally lied on the floor with his arms spread wide covering some partially unknown object. What really set them off was the arm and leg sticking out from underneath him, if they weren't clue enough as to what- or rather, who- was being crushed, then the mop of jet black hair was.

As soon as the room had stilled, it was filled with movement again, Dick was trying-and failing- to push the elder teen off of him.

" Mget…mff, mhm!" was all the sound that could be heard, as well as laughter, but who cares, before :

"OWW! DUDE!"

Everyone, and I mean everyone ( yes, including Conner ) gasped as the bird's face came into view, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Well…Damn" Artemis said.

The group turned to her, each with looks of confusion. Besides Dick, who was smirking at her from the floor.

"What? Look at the little troll, tell me you cant recognise him. And besides, look at those eyes. "

" Oh back off sister." Zatanna said before covering her mouth and turning a deep crimson.

The group once again all turned to the two best friends. The red head caught in a headlock by the ebony.

" Well… I am going to guess that you are Richard Grayson, is that right Robin?"

Sitting up straight and giving a loud groan of frustration Richard replied :

" Please call me Dick, I hate when people call me Richard, its so…formal and UGH!"

He ran a hand through his hair, clearly stressed out. Noticing his discomfort, Zatanna walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened slightly and a blush covered his cheeks.

"Oh, by the way Zatanna, I wanted to show you something, follow me!"

Richard boldly grabbed her hand and half dragged, half lead her out of the living room and into his own. Sitting her down on the bed, he went over to his iPod dock and hit play. While the intro music played he turned back to Zatanna, his face a crimson colour to match hers.

" Sorry if this is terrible, but I can't think of any other way to put this."

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and singing, pouring his emotions into each word.

**"I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special**  
**To you I'd be always faithful**  
**I want to be what you always needed**  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"

He walked closer to Zatanna hesitantly before continuing.

**"I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I wont let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Yeah**

**You might need time to think it over**  
**But I'm just fine moving forward**  
**I'll ease your mind**  
**If you give me the chance**  
**I will never make you cry c`mon let's try"**

Taking both her hands, he lead her in a slow dance around the bedroom staring deep into her eyes and trying to convey all of his feelings into the song. Zatanna on the other hand, was grinning widely and joined in with the song.

**(Both) "Am I crazy for wanting you?**  
**Maybe do you think you could want me too?**  
**I don't wanna waste your time**  
**Do you see things the way I do?**  
**I just wanna know that you feel it too**  
**There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul**  
**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**Ooooooo**  
**Beautiful Soul, yeah**  
**Oooooo, yeah**  
**Your beautiful soul**  
**Yeah"**

They finished the song giggling and leaning against each other for support, but as the last few bars faded out, Richard slowly tilted Zatanna's head up before leaning in and kissing her.

The rest of the team were standing at the doorframe, Wally with a video camera in hand, each of them had a smile on their face. No-one wanted to break the silence before Wally and Artemis both exclaimed at the same time to the couple.

" DUDE! I AM SO SENDING THIS TO BATMAN!"

Was matched with

" FINALLY!"

* * *

_**Thank you for sticking with me through this if you have. Terrible ending I know, but I had no inspiration for this story to be honest, and this was just floating around my head, not to mention the fact that this has dragged on and on and on. So thanks if you read this story. =] Please review. :) I dont own Young Justice or Jesse McCartney or anything else. :P **_


	9. Important! Noyt and Update

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER OF FEAR FEST DOWN BELOWWWWW

! Sorry! This is not an update, I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic but am stuck for ideas, and I need some prompts for Super Bros and Fear Fest too. If anyone has any ideas or story requests you think I could maybe do, please PM or review or anything. I could do a Glee story as well, if you want but I tend to stick to Young Justice. Please no Invasion stories as I don't watch that show. (Don't kill me for that. I don't find it as interesting anymore.)

Err….Yeah. If you do have a request please don't make it too hard, I am only 13 and my small brain can't manage difficult tasks.

Once again, I'm sorry this isn't an update, I'll try and update soon if I get any sudden ideas for where the stories are going. But, for those of you who read Fear Fest, here is a preview of the next chapter.

Frances wrote this and I'm too lazy to change it yet so this is what she has roughly for the first part. And if the Wally part right at the beginning confuses you, we role-play a lot and she is Wally most of the time so yeah. I think she was being Wally when she wrote this and accidentally put it down maybe? I don't know. Anyways here:

**a quick apology from Wally too all readers**

first of all, saffron and I are sorry this story has taken so long to update we have simply been really busy with school ,exams etc. but we are attempting to update all stories pretty soon :) thank you so much for waiting.

And yes I still love biscuits (::) (::)

Chapter 11

After an awkward, quiet trip to mount justice the team arrived at their base. With the two injured boys being carried into the infirmary, no one dared to say a word. After the boys were lay down in the hospital-like beds everyone was forced to leave the room, (minus the doctors and batman of course) everyone was still silent, until " at least they are alive" artemis' voice cut the silence like a hot knife through butter, but still no one would reply . This was one of the moments they needed Wally to lighten the mood or dick to say one of his catchphrases. What would they do if one of them... you know...didnt "make" it...No they couldnt think like that. Not now not ever they knew that there little friends had to make it, who else could cheer them up? "So...what do we do now?" zatanna asked her voice trembling as if she was about to cry...

After a few hours of pacing down the hall they were finally let back into the room. Zatanna rushed to the still unconscious robin's side. You could tell she had been crying despite her attempts to hold back the tears, her eyes were red and puffy her cheeks were still damp. She held the bird's hand hoping, just hoping that something would reach into that genius head of his, and wake him up.

Something must have, the teenage boys head tilted slowly to the side Zatanna was knelt by. "So now you will hold my hand?" he joked, a very robin thing to say, she let out a sigh of relief mixed with a laugh. Everyone was relieved to see both boys awake. They decided to leave Zatanna and dick alone for a moment, just a moment, Wally sort of panicked though he didn't really want to be part of a mushy moment, especially between his best friend and Zatanna, he just pulled the covers over his ears in the hope it would block something out. Anything out.

Z:"im glad to see you're ok, dick, you err had me worried"

D:" Ha! I'm just glad to know you care about me!"

Z:" you always know how to mess up a moment between us"

D:" its part of my charm"

Z:" sureeee"

D:"what!? It is"

This went on for about quarter of an hour, I won't list all of it, (for the sake of you, reader, mushy moments are not one of my strong points) but you get the picture.

Okay there's a preview for the next chapter of Fear Fest, if you haven't read it, give it a try. And if you enjoy Teen Titans too, check out mine and Fran's other crossover story Super Bros. I promise we will try and get some new chapters up soon, but until then. Please send in any story requests and we'll give them a go.


End file.
